powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Alchemy
The power to utilize Alchemy, the mystic and scientific pursuit of the power of the Philosopher's Stone and Universal Panacea. Practitioners of this magic/science are known as Alchemists. Form of Magic and Science. Also Called *Alchemic Magic/Manipulation *Arcane Science *Hermetic Magic *The Magical Science *The Scientific Magic Capabilities User can utilize Alchemy, the mystic and scientific pursuit of the power of the Philosopher's Stone and Universal Panacea, focusing on Elemental Transmutation (ranging from transforming base materials into purer (lead or iron into silver or gold), creating golems to making permanent changes on the state of matter (making glass malleable or durable), etc.), various forms of Elemental Manipulation (especially electricity and fire) and Life-Force Manipulation (Immortality, Healing and even creating life or at the least clones/homunculi). They also know how to create potions and magical items, although these are generally for practical use. Applications *Artificial Element Manipulation **Artificial Element Transmutation *Elemental Manipulation **Elemental Attacks **Elemental Constructs **Gas Manipulation **Liquid Manipulation **Plasma Manipulation **Solid Manipulation *Elemental Transmutation **Property Manipulation ***Disintegration ***Freezing ***Melting ***Physical Restoration ***Refining ***Restoration *Enhanced Crafting **Golem Creation **Medicine Creation **Potion Creation **Powerful Objects *Life-Force Manipulation **Amalgamation **Body Part Substitution **Fusionism **Healing **Immortality **Immortality Bestowal **Life Creation ***Artificial Life Creation **Life-Force Generation **Mutation Inducement **Power Activation **Power Augmentation **Power Bestowal **Power Erasure *Molecular Manipulation **Molecular Acceleration **Molecular Deceleration **Molecular Deconstruction **Molecular Inhibition **Molecular Reconstruction *Reconfiguration **Insertion & Removal **Reshaping **Shape Manipulation Techniques *Alchemy Combat Items Universal Panacea (The Elixir of Life) * A substance which when consumed brings Immortality: eternal life, eternal youth; and health. Philosopher's Stone * A substance able to turn base metals into gold or silver, usually by means of the application and distillation of another substance; also sometimes claimed to give immortality. * Symbol of the achievement of spiritual perfection in many alchemy traditions. Associations *Aether Manipulation *Magic **Chemical Magic **Craftsmanship Magic **Energy Circle Combat **Magical Medicine Manipulation **Onmyōdō **Spell Casting *Prima Materia Manipulation *Science-Magic Mixture *Science Manipulation **Chemistry Manipulation **Formula Manifestation **Medicine Manipulation *Transmutation Limitations * Likely demands a use of laboratory/workshop and time. * Might have to channel it through use of an object, like the Philosopher's Stone or Hermetic Circles, especially when using advanced alchemy. * Equivalent Exchange - The basic law of Alchemy of which nothing is gained without something of equal value being lost. * Effectiveness depends on the user's knowledge and skill level. Known Users See Also: Alchemy, Alchemy Is Magic and Panacea. Gallery Doctor_Alchemy_001.jpg|Doctor Alchemy (DC Comics) wreaks havoc using the power of the Philosopher's Stone. Ivy Valentine.jpg|Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur) can use alchemy from her father-in-law's research. Sith Alchemy.jpg|Two Sith Alchemists (Star Wars) Diablo.jpg|Diablo (Marvel Comics) Kazuki.jpg|Kazuki Mutō (Buso Renkin) using his Arms Alchemy weapon: Sunlight Heart. File:Buso_Renkin_of_the_Right_Hand_Gauntlet_Peaky_Gulliver.png|Kinjō (Buso Renkin) using his Arms Alchemy weapon: Peaky Gulliver. File:Buso_Renkin_Fatal_Attraction.jpg|Victor Powered (Buso Renkin) using his Arms Alchemy weapon: Fatal Attraction. File:Genji_wielding_Gekisen.png|Genji Ikusabe (Buso Renkin) using his Arms Alchemy weapon: Gekisen. File:Buster_Baron.png|Shōsei Sakaguchi (Buso Renkin) using his Arms Alchemy weapon: Buster Baron. Elric Brothers (Fullmetal Alchemist).jpg|The Elric Brothers (Fullmetal Alchemist) are both alchemical prodigies... Terrakinetic Constructs by Edward Elric.gif|...Edward Elric was one of the few alchemists who did not require a Transmutation Circle to perform alchemical transmutations excluding the alchemy that is very advanced... Mustang Fire Alchemy.gif|Roy Mustang's Fire Alchemy (Fullmetal Alchemist) Fullmetal Alchemist Homonculus.jpg|Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) and his Homunculus creations, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust, and Envy. Van_hohenheim_Souls.jpg|Van Hohenheim (Fullmetal Alchemist) - also known as Hohenheim of Light: deceptively ancient and extremely powerful alchemist... and a Human Philosopher's Stone. Rendanshu.gif|May Chang (Fullmetal Alchemist) is a practitioner of Alkahestry, a Xingese variation of alchemy that draws power from the Earth's chi. Philosopher's Stone Form.png|Multiple forms of the philosopher's stone (Fullmetal Alchemist). Master_Alchemist_H.png|Master Alchemist (Valkyrie Crusade) Alchemist_H.png|Alchemist (Valkyrie Crusade) Mephistopheles H.png|Mephistopheles (Valkyrie Crusade) is a demon lord with very powerful and unique alchemy and magic and posses the power to grant wishes. Flamel_H.png|Flamel (Valkyrie Crusade) Wahl Machine Powered.jpeg|Wahl Icht's robot (Fairy Tail) can use alchemical magic to alter the metallic components of his body to make him able to mot only to be unharmed by electricity, but to absorb it as well. Alchemy2.jpeg|Wahl Icht (Fairy Tail) using his elemental abilities to merge Zinc and Copper to create 9MM bullets. Bavarian Faust Robe Transformation.gif|Saint-Germain, Cagliostro, Prelati (Senki Zesshou Symphogear AXZ) are powerful master alchemists of the Bavarian Illuminati. Nagumo Hajime Dual Wield Marksmanship.jpg|Nagumo Hajime's (Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekaisaikyou) tremendous skill in alchemy allows him to create extremely advanced magic-powered devices and weaponry. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Science Powers Category:Type of Science Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Transmutation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries